Locked in
by samarie
Summary: ok, title sucks, but i stink at titles, and also at summaries. Daniel and an injured Sam get locked in some old ruins. the situation brings changes to their relationship. sam&daniel pairing. Rated M. now has camvala... complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I haven't written any actual full stories for quite some times, so I make no guarantees that this is any good but I needed to get it out of my head and onto paper._ _authors warning: this is sam and daniel fic! If you dont like that, you probably dont want to read this... Rated 'MA' just to be safe. Nothing too bad yet, but mature themes coming in later chapters. _

_Thanks to chris4short for prodding me to keep at it, and also, it's all her fault if this is too long, she is making me keep going. :-) _

_now, onto the fic_

* * *

"So how's it going, Daniel?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was rushing him. Daniel hates being rushed.

"Hmmm? Did you say something Sam?" he asked, his back to her, examining some wall carvings.

"I asked how it was going. We are supposed to meet up with Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala in about an hour and it's at least a twenty minute walk to the village." I explained to him.

Finally glancing back at me where I was standing guard, he replied, "well that gives us another forty minutes then, right? I want to finish etching this section here. " He flashed his boyish grin at me, the one he used when he was studying something, and wanted more time.

_Dang it, I hate it when he does that_ "Fine Daniel, we've got time I guess. It doesn't look like we are going to have any trouble from the other villages that they warned us about in town. And if Mitchell and Teal'c ran into any trouble, we would have heard I'm sure."

"Thanks Sam," I heard him mumble, already back to his work.

I just smiled, and turned my attention back to watching the surrounding forest. When we arrived yesterday, the locals in the village near the stargate told us about the ruins, and that there were little tribes of people that were known to be in the area, and not have very good attitudes about strangers.

This morning, Daniel and I had headed off for the ruins, leaving the rest of the team to explore the village and talk to the locals.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sudden noise coming from the woods to my left.

"Daniel, did you hear that?" I whispered, while raising my weapon.

I glanced back to him and saw that he did hear it as well, since he was walking towards me, his weapon in hand. As he reached my side, he paused, listening.

Crack The sound of snapping branches came again, closer this time.

_There was definitely someone nearby. If it were one of the guys, they would have radioed ahead. Gotta be someone else. Hope it's a nice someone else_ I thought to myself.

As if in answer my thoughts, something flew past Daniels head and hit the wall he had just been standing at. "What the hell was that?"

A few other objects headed our direction, so we dove down, taking cover behind some fallen logs. "We need more cover, we need to make it to the ruins," I said, glancing back at them. For some reason, they seemed a lot further away now.

"I don't know what's inside yet. I've only worked on the wall, remember?"

Another object-some kind of tiny arrows- hit the tree very close to me. "We aren't going to be safe here for long."

Daniel looked at the arrow, and nodded. "The entrance is off to the side over there," he said, pointing.

"Ok, let's fire a couple rounds to surprise them, and make a run for it." We raised our weapons carefully over the log, and let out short bursts of ammo. Hearing a few cries of shock or pain, we stood and make a break for it.

Just as we were reaching the entrance, I felt a stinging sensation in my arm, but kept moving. We got inside, and shoved the heavy door closed together. "Are there any other entrances to this place?" My arm was really starting to hurt now.

"I don't think so, but I didn't check all the other areas. We better do a sweep to be sure after we brace this door." There were a couple large tables in the room, so we slid them to the door, so it couldn't be pushed open from the outside.

After the door was blocked, we began searching the rest of the room for entrances. We found none, but found a hall, possibly leading to other chambers, and maybe other doors.

We turned the lights atop our weapons on, and shone them down the dark hall.

"Looks like a few other rooms, maybe more. We better split up and check them all fast," I suggested.

Daniel agreed, and we moved together down the hall. We reached to rooms across from each other, and parted to check them out. Shining my light around the room, I saw it was empty, and didn't see anything that looked like a door. Stepping back into the hall, I called to Daniel. "Anything in there?"

"Nope, empty," he replied, stepping out. His eyes dropped to my arm as we were talking. "Sam, you're bleeding!"

I had forgotten about it while we were trying to get safe, and now that I glanced down, I noticed my sleeve covered in blood. "Oh, yeah. I got grazed by one of those arrow things. I forgot about it until now, its not that bad though."

"We better clean and bandage it." Knowing I was going to argue, he kept on. "You don't want it to get infected, and it won't take that long. We can finish searching after I take care of you."

Sighing, I removed my vest, and pushed up my sleeve, exposing the wound.

"Sam, this looks bad. It looks like its getting infected already."

"No, it couldn't be." I glanced down, and noticed small red streaks running down my arm starting at the wound. "That's not possible. It takes infection a lot longer then a few minutes to form."

"Well that may be true, but this still doesn't look good." He reached down into his pack, and grabbed the first aid kit we all carried. Opening the bottle of antiseptic, he reached for my arm. "This is probably gonna sting."

"Thanks Daniel, I think I can handle it," I joked back. "Ow! That does sting," I said as he poured it on.

"I warned you."

"Funny."

He wrapped a bandage around my arm, and then carefully lowered my sleeve. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He said, smiling.

"Thanks. Now we better get back to searching, we don't want those guys to get in."

He agreed, and after helping me put my vest back on, he put his pack back on, and pointed his light down the hall. We walked for a bit in silence, then stopped as we came to more rooms. "Which one you want?"

I gestured to the one to my right, and stepped in. He went into the left one. On my first look, this room didn't seem any different then the last one-dark and empty. Then I moved my light along the floor, and noticed what appeared to be a small hole in the floor. "Weird," I said to myself as I walked towards it. As I got near the edge, I heard a strange cracking noise. I looked around, but saw nothing, so kept going. I reached the edge, and glanced down. It was a round hole in the floor, not very big, and very dark. Leaning closer, I shined my light down it. Nothing but darkness as far as I could see. As I was about to call to Daniel to come look at it, I heard the noise again, followed by the ground moving under my feet.

"Sam, did you hear that noise?" he asked, stepping into the doorway.

Realizing what was happening as I glanced down, I yelled at him to stop. "Don't move, Daniel. The floor is breaking up by this hole over here." Carefully, I took a slow step backwards; the ground crumbling beneath my feet. Stopping again, I saw a piece of the floor fall into the hole.

"Sam, I need to get you out of there." He took a step forward, while simultaneously dropping his pack. More of the floor crumbled into the hole.

"Stop! It's getting worse. I'm gonna try and make a run for it back to you." Turning, I took one step, the only one I would get. The ground shook, and the floor disappeared beneath my feet.

"Sam!" I glanced up, and saw a shocked look on Daniel's face just before I dropped into the darkness.

* * *

I braced myself for whatever I was going to hit at the bottom. A moment later, I splashed into freezing water. Shocked, I opened my mouth, and water rushed in. Choking, I tried to swim to the top. As my head popped above water, I was coughing, water in my lungs. "Daniel?" I tried to cry out, with little success. 

I looked up just in time to see a few more pieces of floor flying towards me. I tried to dodge them all, but a couple hit me, striking my head and body. "OW!"

"Sam! Sam, can you hear me?" Daniel was leaning over the edge now, shining his light down.

"Yea, I'm ok. It's full of water," I explained. "Any ideas how I'm gonna get the hell out of here?" I asked, before coughing some more.

"I've got a rope in my pack, it should be long enough. I'll toss it down, and pull you up."

"Ok, just be careful. We'll both be stuck if the floor collapses any more. And hurry, this water is freezing."

Daniel disappeared from the edge, and came back a minute later. "I'm lowering the rope now. Just tie it around yourself and I'll pull you up."

The rope appeared a few moments later, and I slowly and carefully tied it around my waist. I gave it a short tug, and he started to pull me out.

A couple minutes later, I was near the edge, and Daniel reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me out of the hole, and dragged me back from it.

He let go of me as we got back into the hall, and got the rope off of me.

I was coughing more now, and he shone his light on me. "Are you ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I swallowed a lot of water, and some of the rocks hit me, but I think I'm ok." I tried to say more, but just coughed instead, and started shaking.

Daniel touched my arm. "You're freezing. We need to get you warmed up."

I nodded, and noticed that my head was really starting to hurt. Raising my hand to my head, I felt a bump forming. "An aspirin wouldn't hurt, either," I joked.

"Let's go back to the main room. There's more light and room there for me to check you out." Before I could protest, he cut me off. "If those guys could get in here, they would have by now. We need to take care of you."

I nodded. Trying to stand, I failed, and collapsed, getting caught by Daniel before I hit the floor. "Thanks. I got kind of dizzy. I'm ok now," I said. I expected him to let go, but he held on for a moment before letting go and looking me over again.

"Ok, just take it slow."

We made it a few feet down the hall before everything started to spin in front of me. I stopped, and put my hand out to brace myself. "Daniel, I don't feel so…" Before I could finish my sentence, everything went dark around me.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing me! It is nice to know that ppl like it. Here is part two- some more s/d action in this chapter, and more comin up later. (again, wanna warn that this is my first fic like this, so I make no guarantees that its any good.)_

_hope ya like it!_

* * *

I opened my eyes, and the world came into focus slowly, and the first thing I noticed was pain-everywhere.

I slowly took in my surroundings, and situation. I was lying down, probably on the ground, and was covered with Daniel's jacket.

Then I started making the shocking realizations. I was naked, or damn close to it, and there was someone lying behind me with their arm around me.

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I tried to turn around to look behind me, and pain shot through my body, causing me to cry out.

Daniel jumped up instantly, revealing a bare chest, and leaned over me. "Sam, are you ok?"

"Umm, yea. I think so. I just hurt…everywhere."

Looking very concerned, he nodded. "I think I have something in my pack that will help. I didn't want to give you anything until you woke up." He stood up to go for his pack, and I stared in shock. He was in nothing but his boxers.

"Uh, Daniel…"

He stopped and glanced down. Blushing, he bent down and grabbed his pants, putting them on quickly. "Oh, yea. Uh…sorry. You said the water was freezing, and after you passed out you were shaking, really bad. I was afraid you might get hypothermia, and the best way to stop that is with body heat," he explained, talking quickly to get it all out.

"It's ok, Daniel," I said, suppressing a laugh at his embarrassment. "You were worried, and trying to help me. Thanks."

He just nodded, reaching for his shirt and putting it on quickly. "I tried calling the rest of the team, but the signal is blocked in here I think. I couldn't get through to them. I didn't want to go out there alone if those villagers were still out there, and with you still out."

"Probably a good idea. After I get a little energy back, I say we try and make a break for it though. They are probably starting to wonder where we are since we are now…"I glanced at my watch "almost 2 hours overdue to meet back up with them."

Daniel retrieved the pre-made pain medication we all carried for emergencies, and came back to me, and sat down. He helped me sit up, and I pulled my arm out from under the jacket I was covered with. "Ready?" He asked, holding up the needle.

"Yea. Go ahead." I prepared myself for the inevitable pinching pain, but felt nothing. That's when I realized I couldn't feel my arm at all where I had been shot, and I could barely move it. Then, looking at my wound, I realized what was happening. It was poisoned with something I thought to myself.

"We better get out of here before they really start to worry. I'll get dressed and you can start clearing the door," I suggested. I didn't say anything about my arm, not wanting to cause Daniel any more worry.

Waiting for him to turn around and start on clearing the door, I stood carefully, and reached for my clothes. I tried to put them on, and realized it would be very difficult, with my body seeming to go numb all over slowly. I tried one more time, unsuccessfully before giving up. _Damn, I'm going to need some help._

"Daniel?" I called his name, and he turned around, and I think I saw him blush again as he noticed me standing there still undressed. Holding up my clothes, I said, "I think I need some help. I-I can't move my arm, and the rest of my body seems to be following its lead. It must have been the arrow; it must have had something on it."

He quickly crossed the room again. "What? Why didn't you say something before?" He asked, his embarrassment gone, replaced by worry.

"I didn't want to worry you. I figured we could get out of here and back to the gate before it got much worse."

"You should have told me before." He took my clothes, and started to help me get dressed.

I raised my still working arm, and he slipped the sleeve through, then gently took my other arm, and slid it through, and then raised the shirt over my head. As he pulled it down over my chest and stomach, I could feel his hands slide over my body. I closed my eyes; strange sensations running through my body as he touched me. _Whoa-where did those feelings come from?_

I must have let out a small noise, because he stopped moving. "Did I hurt you?"

"Uh- no. I- I'm ok." I replied, flustered.

He pulled my shirt down the rest of the way over my stomach, and then grabbed my pants.

"Ready?"

Not wanting to reveal what was going on in my head, I just nodded.

He knelt down at my feet, and lifted first one leg and then the other into them, and started raising them.

As Daniel rose slowly, sliding my pants up my body, I started getting those feelings again. Closing my eyes, I felt his hands on me, and realized I really liked the feeling. _What is going on with me? This is wrong, Sam. Daniel is your friend._ I thought to myself, trying to calm my body.

I opened my eyes as I realized he reached my waist, and was buttoning my pants now. He stopped, his hand still on my pants, touching my skin, and raised his face to look at me. I noticed a different look on his face, but he wasn't saying anything. After a moment, he let go, but didn't move from his position inches from me.

He moved even closer after a second. As he did, I got another strange feeling, but this one wasn't good. Uh-oh. My legs gave out, and I collapsed to the floor before he could catch me.

Daniel dropped down beside me, alarmed.

"I think it's getting worse, I can barely feel my legs."

"We gotta get you to the gate and home fast then. We don't know how much worse this could get."

He went back to the door, and pushed the last of the stuff out of the way. After it was cleared, he tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Daniel?"

"It- it won't open. It's like its sealed shut somehow." He kept yanking on it, trying to pry it open, but it stayed in place. "Damn it!" he shouted, slamming his hands against the stone.

"Maybe there is another way out. We didn't check the last little bit of that hall,' I suggested. "Or we can wait for them to find us. They know where we were, and they will check this place first. They are probably already close by and looking for us."

Coming back to where I sat on the floor, he sat down, frustrated. "Ok, does your radio still work, or was it damaged in the water?" I tested it, and it seemed to work. "Ok, I'm going to go check down there, and if you start to feel worse, or if they find a way in, call me and I'll come right back."

"Ok. Just be careful down there. Who knows what else might be falling apart."

I watched him grab his weapon, switch on the light, and walk away.

* * *

A few minutes later, my radio clicked on. "Sam? Can you hear me?" 

"Yea, what's up Daniel?"

"I just wanted to make sure your radio was working, and make sure you were ok."

"Seems to be working fine. And I'm ok, no change here. You just be careful, and see if you can get us out of here."

"Ok, just call if you need me," he reminded me.

"I will, promise." In silence again, I started rubbing my arm and legs, testing my feeling. My injured arm was totally numb, and my legs were both losing feeling. My other arm was working still, thankfully. I could still move something, and hold a weapon if I needed too.

With nothing to do but sit in the silence, my mind started wandering back to earlier. I closed my eyes, and imagined Daniel's hands on my body again, and I felt my heart race.

I pictured him standing in front of me, his face inches from mine as he moved closer._ Was he going to kiss me? Was I going to let him? _Opening my eyes, I shook my head to clear the thoughts. _No, it's Daniel. He wouldn't do that. We were just caught up in the moment. I was half naked standing in front of him, for Gods sake. That's all it was._ I thought to myself, trying to rationalize. "Get yourself together, Sam. You've got big problems here; you don't need to go around thinking of your half-naked teammate."

Uh-oh Just thinking about it brought a picture of Daniel standing there to my mind, in nothing but his boxers. I tried to think of something else, but it wasn't working. I felt his arm around me, and his body against mine when I woke up, and saw him sitting up, revealing his bare chest. I pictured myself running my hand across his skin, feeling his warmth.

_Ok, think of something else, Sam, anything else but that. What is wrong with you? You are trapped off world; there is something seriously wrong with you, and you are having bad thoughts about your best friend. You need to stop now, and work on getting home and getting better._ Again, I tried to think of something else, but it wasn't working, so I decided to force myself to find out why I suddenly was feeling like this. I pictured Daniel, and started thinking about all the good times we'd shared over the years, and all the sad times. Playing all of this over in my head, I made myself examine my feelings towards him, and I realized something. "Oh my god, I love him." Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with my best friend. How could I have been so stupid, not seeing it before now? And what do I do now? It's not like I can just tell him-- it's Daniel- my friend and teammate for ten years now.

I was so lost in thought, I never heard him come back into the room, until he was right in front of me. "Sam, you ok?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up to see him standing over me, looking concerned. "Oh- uh, I'm ok. Was just thinking about how we are going to get home. Any luck?" I hope he didn't see anything on my face that would give me away.

"No, nothing. It looks like the only way out is through that door," he said, pointing. He sighed and sat beside me. "I'm sorry Sam."

"For what? This isn't your fault if that's what you're thinking. It's not your fault those guys ambushed us, and it was my idea to come in here, remember?"

"I should have checked the door first, made sure it was safe instead of starting with the outer wall. And if I had just left when you wanted to, then we wouldn't have been here to be ambushed," he argued. He dropped his head, and stared at the floor.

"Daniel, stop that. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up." I touched his chin, raising his face so he was looking at me. "It's not your fault. End of discussion."

He nodded, so I started to let go of his face, but he grabbed my hand and held it there. His skin felt warm against mine. Looking back to his face, I saw something very different in his eyes. I watched him raise his hand to touch my cheek, and he moved closer to me.

"Daniel?" I started to question what he was doing, but was cut of by his lips pressing against mine. Shocked, I didn't move for a moment, but then realized how good he felt, and closed my eyes, leaning into him. I felt my pulse quicken as his mouth pressed onto mine, and the kiss deepened. After a moment, his tongue flicked against my lips, asking for entrance. Opening my mouth, it slipped in, moving expertly, twisting with mine.

I moaned quietly, and pushed myself harder against his lips.

Daniel moved his hand from my face, to run it through my hair, grabbing me and holding me tightly to him. His other hand moved to my lower back, finding the end of my shirt and reaching under. His hands against my bare flesh felt so good, and my heart jumped.

As I let out another noise, he stopped, and pulled away. "Oh, god. Sam, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking." He stood and turned away from me. "You were just so close, and- and I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to kiss you so bad. I am so sorry. I can't believe I just did that. You're hurt, and I just pushed myself on you like that"

"Daniel." He glanced around at me, but remained standing. "Please come back here and sit down. Please?" I watched him consider, then he came slowly back over. "Thank you. Now, stop apologizing. You did not push yourself on me. Did you see me try and stop you?"

He looked at me, as if considering what I said. "Umm…no, actually. What are you saying, Sam?"

"I am saying, Daniel Jackson, that I liked you kissing me, and if you had wanted to do it again, I wouldn't stop you then either. But, judging by your reaction, I don't think you do." I dropped my head in my own embarrassment now, not believing what I just said. _You've done it now; you've chased him off and lost your best friend._

I was shocked when Daniel grabbed my face and brought his lips to mine again. His mouth pressed intensely against mine, his tongue pressing my lips apart, seeking entrance again. I granted it, parting my lips, and groaned as he explored my mouth.

I raised my arm to his hair, my fingers tracing through it. He pulled away, and before I could miss him, his lips found my neck, kissing gently as he moved along my neck, and slowly down. "Oh, god, Daniel, that feels so good. Don't stop," I cried out as he nipped my earlobe.

Daniel pushed me gently back, laying me down on the ground, and positioned himself atop me. Resuming his tour of my neck with his tongue, I felt heat wash over my body. I went to grab his head to pull his lips back to mine, and I realized I couldn't move.

Panicking, I froze, and Daniel felt the change. He looked to my face, and saw the fear.

"Sam? What's wrong?" He lifted me into his arms, and held me to him.

"I -I can't move, at all. My whole body feels…numb." I talked slowly, as I noticed how much effort it was taking. "Daniel…I don't feel very well. I think….whatever was on that…arrow is acting quicker. I need to--to tell you something while I still…can."

Daniel raised his finger to my lips to stop me. "No. Not now. Save your strength until we get out of here."

I shook my head. "No…I need to tell you…" I tried to say more, but I felt all the energy leaving my body, and the world started to fade away. I looked into his face, wanting to see it before it faded too. "Kiss me again, please?"

Daniel lowered his face to mine, and kissed me gently. "Hang on. We are going to get out of here and get you help."

Before he could say more, we heard pounding outside. "Carter! Jackson! Are you in there?" Mitchell called from the other side of the door.

He looked to the door, and yelled. "We're in here! We're trapped, and Sam is injured! Get us out fast!" Turning back to me, he said, "You see? They found us, and they will get us out of here. So hang on, I'm not letting you go now."

I nodded slowly, but could feel the darkness pulling me down. I looked up to the man holding me close and smiled, I whispered his name, then slowly closed my eyes. I heard him calling me, but couldn't force my eyes back open.

"Sam! Damn it, open your eyes. We're almost out of here, and can get you home."

I heard the loud bang as they blasted open the door, before everything went dark around me.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, here is part 3. its kind of short, but the next one will be better, promise._

* * *

I remember waking up slightly as Daniel carried me through the gate. I heard him cry out for a medical team, and then everything was black again.

* * *

I woke up slowly, not opening my eyes yet. "Daniel?" I whispered. 

"Hey! She's awake!" I heard Vala call out, so I opened my eyes carefully, finding myself in the infirmary. "Hi, Sam," she said, way to perky.

Dr. Lam appeared instantly, looking down at me. "How do you feel, Colonel?"

"Sore."

"Well that's understandable. You had a strong toxin in your body, most likely from that wound on your arm. It was shutting down your body pretty fast. If the rest of SG-1 hadn't gotten you back when they did, we might not have been able to counter its effects."

"How is she?" Daniel asked, stepping up to the bed. I looked over at him, and he looked like he had been up for quite some time.

"I think she'll be ok, if she gets some more rest," Carolyn said, glaring at each of them in warning. "You can all visit for a little while, then I want her to have some quiet and more rest," she said before walking off.

"You really had us scared for a bit there, Carter," Mitchell said, sitting down.

I smiled at him. "Sorry Mitchell, I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Ok, that's better."

"How are you feeling, Colonel Carter?"

"Still pretty sore, but ok, thanks Teal'c." I noticed Daniel stayed quiet, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass him.

"Thanks for getting us out of there, guys. Who knows how long we could have been stuck in there."

"Ah, it was nothin, Carter. Glad to do it. Those guys were probably mad we blew a hole in their temple or whatever it was, but they'll get over it." He stood, and looked to Teal'c and Daniel. "We better get out of here before Carolyn comes back and chases us off."

He grabbed Vala's arm to drag her out, and Teal'c turned to leave with him, but Daniel stayed by my side. "Yo, Jackson, you coming?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a minute."

The other members of SG-1 exchanged a glance, and then quickly left the room. After they left, Daniel came and sat down in the now vacant seat, and took my hand gently. "You really scared me, Sam. I thought I was going to lose you, right after I really found you."

"I was pretty scared there too, for a bit. I am really glad you were there with me; I might not have made it without you there. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me something worth hanging on to." I gave his hand a squeeze.

He stood, and leaned in to kiss me. After a moment, he pulled away, and our eyes met.

"I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Knowing people actually like this is what makes me keep going with this._

_This part is pure smut, so here is where the 'M' rating really comes in. I've never written smut, especially this much, so I hope it turns out ok. _

_hope ya like! _

* * *

After I finally was released a few days later, under very strict orders to take it easy, Daniel was driving me home.

I kept insisting that I felt fine, and could stay and do some work in my office, but was ordered home for some rest. I was glad when Daniel said he would drive me, and stay and keep my company for awhile.

As we pulled in my driveway, I started to reach for the door handle to open the door, and was stopped by Daniel. "Don't you dare. I'll come get it."

Shocked, I just sat there as I watched him come around to my side to open the door, and offer a hand to help me out. "Thanks."

I was still pretty sore, so I didn't argue as he put his arm around my waist and led me to the door. After he opened it for me, he turned on the lights, and followed me in.

"Ok, Dr. Lam said to take it easy, so I'm going to get you settled in." He set the pain medication I was given on the counter, then went to arrange the pillows on the couch for me.

Watching him fuss over me was kind of cute. "Daniel, I'm fine, really. Stop worrying so much."

"Sam, you were shot with a poison arrow, nearly drowned, got hypothermia, and then were unconscious for two days. I think you can take it easy for a little bit. Now sit down and relax," he ordered.

Giving a mock salute, I went to the couch and sat down. "Better?" I asked, teasingly.

"Yes. Thank you. Now, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Ummm, actually, I am kind of hungry. Do you want to order in something?"

"Sure. What would you like?" He asked, heading for the phone.

"Anything is better than the commissary food I have had for the last week. You pick. I think I want a nice hot shower before the food comes. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead. I'll order the food, and get the table ready."

"Great." I started to head for the master bathroom, then turned around and came back to Daniel. I kissed him slowly for a moment, then pulled away. "Thanks for everything Daniel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I started to walk away again, but was stopped by him grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. I looked up at him, and our eyes met before he pulled me into a much more passionate kiss then the one I just gave him. His hands moved to my waist, and he pulled my tightly too him. Moving my hands to his head, I twisted my fingers into his hair.

His tongue probed for entrance to my mouth, and I hungrily granted it, each of us probing for more.

I lowered one hand, and trailed it down his back until I reached the place where his shirt met his pants, and slid my hand under, feeling his warm skin. He started moving us closer to the couch, and gently sat us down, leaning into me more. I laid back, and he positioned himself on top of me. I let out a low moan as he moved his lips down, and began trailing kisses along my jaw and neck, while simultaneously moving a hand up my shirt to play with the fabric of my bra.

"Ooooh, if you don't stop that I'll never make it to the shower and you won't get the food ordered," I warned, gasping for breath as he cupped my breast.

He pulled away, and I regretted my words instantly. "You're right. There's plenty of time for that later," he said, grinning. "Go shower, and the food will be here soon."

He gave me a quick kiss, and then got up, heading for the phone once more. I watched him go to the phone, and start dialing, before I walked off to my shower.

Stepping into the bathroom, I turned on the shower, checked the temperature, then began undressing. Staring at myself in the mirror, I looked over my arm and the small bump that still remained on my head. I stepped into the shower, and under the warm water.

I let out a small sigh as I let the water run over my sore body. _Why on earth did you stop him, Sam?_ _What were you thinking?_ I still felt his hands and lips on me, and craved his touch again.

I was so lost in thought; I wasn't paying attention, and knocked over a shampoo bottle, dropping it on my foot. "Ow!"

I didn't hear the knock on the door as I bent down to pick it up.

A moment later, I heard a knock, and the door open. "Sam, you ok?" Daniel called from the doorway.

"Yea, I-" I stood up, answering him, and was shocked to see him standing there. "I just dropped something," I finished.

Daniel looked at me through the glass door of my shower for a moment before glancing down quickly. "Ah, ok. I just wanted to make sure." Stepping back, he grabbed the door handle to pull it closed behind him. "Oh, the food won't be here for awhile. They said they were pretty busy," he said, and closed the door.

I just stood there for a moment, looking at the closed door. Having him look at me like that, seeing the look on his face, made me tingle all over. I stood under the hot water for a few more minutes, then shut it off, and reached for my towel. Realizing that I forgot to bring a change of clothes in with me, I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Daniel stood up, and turned to my direction. He started to say more, but stopped when he saw what I was in.

"Something wrong, Daniel?"

"Ah- Uh… no, you just look… really good like that," he replied, looking me up and down.

"My hair is a wet mess, and I'm dripping water, you can't be serious." I joked and tried not to blush at his compliment.

Stepping up to me, he brushed a few strands of wet hair off my forehead. "I think you look great." Touching me cheek, he leaned down, and kissed me.

"Mmm, are we going to pick up where we left off?" I asked when he pulled away.

"There is nothing I want more in this world, Sam. But I don't want to rush you, and want you to be ok first."

"You should know by now, Daniel Jackson, that I never do anything I don't want to, and can hold my own anytime," I said, stepping closer to him and putting my hands on his chest.

I grabbed his head, and pulled him to me, kissing him passionately. Feeling I made my point after a few minutes of that, I broke away, and looked at him. "Does that show you how ok I am?"

Instead of answering with words, he grabbed me, and returned the kiss, with equal passion. Turning me, he leaned me against the wall, his hands moving from my head to my waist. Wrapping my leg behind his, I hooked the back of his leg and held him tightly to me.

Daniel found the gap in my towel, and slid his hand along my bare back. Moving his lips from mine, he moved to my neck, and started gently kissing a hot trail along my neck, and down to my collarbone. The action caused my body to tremble beneath him, and I let out a moan. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Never," he whispered breathlessly before picking me up in his strong arms, and heading for my bedroom.

After he laid me on the bed, Daniel stood before me and quickly pulled off his shirt. I let my eyes roam over his bare muscular chest, admiring his physique, but at the same time wanting more. I positioned myself so I was kneeling at the edge of the bed in front of him, and grabbed his belt loops, pulling him to me. The move caught him by surprise, and he fell towards me, landing on top of me on the bed. As he moved to pull himself up, my towel came undone, and I was suddenly completely naked lying below him.

Daniel froze in his spot, and slowly took my figure in with his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Sam," He said before capturing my mouth with his once more, his kiss becoming more fiery by the moment. His bare chest pressed against mine, causing my body to feel like it was on fire. I broke the kiss first, and began kissing along his strong jaw, and across his neck, like he had done to me earlier. Daniel let out a low moan as I nipped lightly at his ear. "Wow, you are good at that," he gasped.

I giggled, and Daniel gave me a dirty look. "Oh, you think you're funny, huh? Let's see if you are laughing in a minute."

I didn't have time to wonder what he meant, because he lowered his mouth quickly to my exposed chest, and grazed his lips across my nipple, causing me to inhale sharply. He did the same with the other, and then returned to my lips, kissing me gently. "If that's my punishment, I intend to be very bad, Dr. Jackson," I said seductively.

Seeing the shocked look on his face, I pushed on his chest, rolling him onto his back, and positioned myself atop him. "I just noticed that things aren't exactly fair here. Here I am fully undressed, and you are still half dressed. I really think I should do something about that." I grabbed for his belt, and undid it slowly, then began inching his pants down. He raised his hips to help, and I slid them off his legs, letting them drop to the floor. Leaving his boxers on for the moment, I resumed kissing him, working my way down his next, and across his chest. At the same time, I let my hand drop, and began trailing my hand slowly along his waist, playing with the elastic on his boxers. Before I could continue my teasing, Daniel grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me down to him, kissing me intensely. His hands explored my bare skin, starting with my upper back and moving slowly down.

I ran my fingers through his thick hair, as the kiss grew stronger and more urgent. Finally needing air, Daniel pulled away. "I love you so much, Sam."

"I love you too Daniel, I have for so long, and I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner."

"Me too." He rolled over again, retaking his position leaning over me. "And I am going to make up for so much lost time, starting right now." He once again lowered his head to my chest, and began kissing and teasing my breasts. I gasped as blazing sensations ran through my body. Pulling away from me, I only had a second to mourn the loss of feeling before I cried out as Daniel lowered his hand to between my legs, brushing his fingers gently across me. Pushing my legs up, Daniel lowered him to the edge of the bed, and lowered his head. "Oh!" I cried out in pleasure as his tongue brushed against me slowly. Reaching for an arm holding my legs up, I raked my nails across his skin as his tongue moved. The tongue I had heard speak so many languages now moved on my most sensitive areas expertly. "Oh- Oh god, Daniel," I gasped, feeling the passion build in me.

Within minutes I could feel my climax coming, and tried to hold back, not wanting the feeling to end. My body tensed, and I cried out again. "Daniel, I need you, now. I can't wait any more."

He pulled away, and stood once again. I watched as he hurriedly lowered his boxers, and returned to me. "I want you too, so bad," he whispered. Lowering himself to me, he placed himself between me legs, which I opened for him. Feeling him hard against me, I grabbed his back, and pulled him tightly to me. Looking into my eyes, Daniel slowly slid into me, and I moaned as he filled me.

I wrapped my legs around him, and pulled him deeper in me. He let out a small groan as I did, and began moving against me. Slowly, we began moving together, finding a rhythm.

After a few minutes, I felt my climax building again. My body trembled against his, and I moaned loudly. Feeling me tense, Daniel began moving faster, making my pleasure build more. Unable to hold back any more, I called out his name as my body quivered beneath his in the peak of my climax. Running my hands across his back, I trembled in pleasure. Daniel was breathing heavily as he continued to move in me, and began whispering my name over and over again in my ear. Feeling him quicken his pace, I moved with him, wanting to bring him as much ecstasy as he did me. As we moved together as one, our breathing synchronized, I felt pleasure building in me once more. My name on his lips only heightened the sensations, and I felt my body calling for release once more. I came again quickly, calling his name and holding him tightly. As I did, he moved harder and deeper in me, faster than ever, and I felt his body shake as he began to climax with me. Letting out a moan, he pushed into me once more, and then reached the height of pleasure.

We both lay still for a moment, not speaking. A few moments later, Daniel raised his head to look at me. "I love you, Samantha Carter," he said breathlessly.

"I love you do, Daniel, with all my heart." I touched his cheek, and he kissed me tenderly.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_here is the next part. Sorry it's not very long, I've been having some major writer's block with the last few parts. I will try and make up for it later. Big thanks to hazmot and milly molly mandy for the great reviews, they really help the muse keep going. :-)_

* * *

We stayed in my bed for a little bit, before hearing the knock on the door.

"I forgot about the food."

"Me too. You stay here, I'll go get it," he said. Getting up; he grabbed his clothes, and quickly put on his pants. Opening the bedroom door, he called out that he was coming, and to hold on, as they knocked again.

I heard him open the door, and start speaking to someone. Wondering what was taking so long; I grabbed my robe from its hook, and slipped it on. Stepping into the hall, I called out for Daniel, asking if he needed any help, and gasped when I saw him standing in the doorway, not talking with a delivery man, but with Mitchell and Teal'c. They both looked from Daniel, half dressed, to me in a robe, and then at each other knowingly.

"Hey, Carter," Cam said, smiling widely. Teal'c said nothing, just smiled faintly.

"Oh, hey guys," I said, nervously. _Oh no!_ _This is not how they were supposed to find out. _

"So, what have you two been up to?" he asked, that stupid grin on his face.

_Think Sam, think! _I looked at Daniel for an answer, and saw he looked as lost as I felt.

"Uh… Sam was in the shower. I had ordered some food, and was getting something to drink while waiting, and spilled it all over my shirt," Daniel sputtered quickly.

They glanced at each other again, before Cam spoke. "If you say so, Jackson. Well, we were just stopping by to see how you were feeling, and if you wanted some company. Since you guys are just hanging out, why don't we join you? You don't mind some more company, do you? " Not waiting for an answer, they pushed past Daniel, stepped into my living room, and sat on the couch. I swear I saw him trying to hold back laughter.

_Of course I do!_ "No, of course not."

"Good. So, what are we having to eat? Teal'c and I are famished. Right T?"

"Indeed."

Glancing at Daniel, I could see he looked completely unsure of what to do, and was still standing in the entryway.

"Whatcha doing over there, Jackson? We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" he said, teasing us.

"N-no, of course not. Like we said, we were just relaxing and waiting for food." He came into the living room, and sat in a chair across the room, far away from me, and looked distressed. "I didn't order very much food, I don't think there would be enough for everybody," he said pointedly.

"Oh, well, that's ok. We'll just hang out then, and get food later. Unless you two kids want to be alone for some reason," Cam taunted, trying to get us to admit something.

I looked to Daniel, and tried to read what he was thinking. He raised his hands in an 'I give up' gesture. "Fine. We give up. You know damn well that something was going on, and that we want to be alone. There- are you happy now?" I said, surrendering.

I looked at both of them, and they both started laughing. "See, Teal'c? Told you I could get them to crack in no time."

"Indeed, Cameron Mitchell. I thought we would have to carry on with this for some time."

"What?!" Daniel stood and stared at the two of them. "You knew we were involved and- what- just decided to make us crazy?"

"Of course we did, Daniel Jackson. It was very clear how the two of you felt about each other for some time. We were wagering on how long it would take for you to admit it to anyone else," Teal'c explained, smiling.

"I am going to kill the both of you!" I threatened.

Mitchell raised his hands defensively, but still continued to laugh. "Easy there, Carter. Wouldn't look good for you to murder half your team," he joked. "You know your secret is safe with us for as long as you want. We just couldn't resist."

Daniel and I both sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cam. That would be great. We were going to tell you guys eventually, but wanted to wait before it started spreading around the base." Knowing that our secret was out, Daniel instantly relaxed, and moved over to the couch I was at, and sat by me. "So, now what?"

They both stood. "Well, our work is done here, so we are outta here. But we want to take you guys out in a couple days when Sam is up for it to celebrate."

"Sounds good," I replied, relieved. "I really didn't know how you guys were going to react, but I'm glad you know now, and we don't have to hide as much."

"Our pleasure, Carter. Bye."

He waved, and Teal'c nodded as they reached the door and walked out.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Daniel said, dropping his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"I can't believe they did that to us," I responded. "At least we don't have to worry about telling them now."

"Yea, that just leaves the rest of the base," he said, anxiously.

"Let's worry about that later," I said as I leaned over to kiss him.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door again, and we both turned our heads to the noise. "That better be the food this time."

Daniel got up, and headed for the door. Opening it, he was relieved to see a delivery man, with bags of food. Paying him, Daniel took the food and closed the door. "Do you want to eat in here or the kitchen?" he asked.

"I'm comfortable here. Do you want to set everything up and I'll grab the dishes?"

"No, I got everything. You stay put."

"If you insist."

He went to the kitchen and began gathering dishes and silverware, and some drinks for us. A few minutes later, the coffee table in front of us was covered with take out containers, and we dug in. "Hmmm, this is so good. I was getting really sick of the base food."

"I know what you mean. I don't know how they can call some of that stuff food."

We laughed, then continued on with our meals. When we finished, I started to stand and clean up, but was immediately stopped.

"Don't even think about it."

"Daniel, I think I can clear a few dishes. I'm not helpless," I protested. "I think I proved that I'm capable of some strenuous activity earlier, I really don't think cleaning up will kill me."

"I don't care. You should be resting, especially after earlier. Doctor Lam will kill me if she finds out that you did anything besides follow orders. And I don't want to take any more chances, so sit down and let me take care of you, please?"

"Ok, Daniel. I promise I will cooperate and rest," I pretended to sit down, and then stood up again when he turned away. "Right after I clean up," I declared. I grabbed for the take out containers, trying to beat him to them. I managed to get a few of them before he started trying to pull them away.

"You are so stubborn! Give me those," he demanded, grasping for them.

Holding them away from him, I shook my head, and grinned. "If you want them, you're gonna have to get them, Daniel."

I started to move around the coffee table to get more distance between us, but he was faster, and got ahold of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me down to the couch on top of him, forcing me to drop the stuff in my hands.

"I told you I would get them," he said, laughing and looking up at me.

"Well, neither of us is going to get anything done like this," I said, laughing too.

"I should get everything cleaned up, Sam. And you really should rest this time. I know you feel fine, but I don't want to push it." He sat up, carefully repositioning me on the couch. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I couldn't control myself."

Seeing how concerned he really was, I relented. "Ok, Daniel. I'll take it easy, I promise. But I really do feel fine. I just feel guilty having you wait on me and take care of me like this. I'm just not used to it."

"I know. It must be very hard for you to let someone else take control and do this for you, but get used to it. I'm not going anywhere," he stated, beginning to pick up the mess.

"Is that a promise, Doctor Jackson?"

He stopped cleaning, came back to the couch and sat down. "Damn right, it is. I have no intention of being anywhere but right by your side, Colonel Carter," he replied, and emphasized his words with a soft kiss. "I love you."

I pulled him to me, and hugged him tightly. "I love you too. Thank you so much for being here with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else on the planet, this one or any other." He began cleaning again, and as much as it was driving me crazy, I stayed on the couch and watched him.

It didn't take long to clean up and load the dishes in the dishwasher, and he was back at my side in a few minutes.

"See? It wasn't that hard to let me do that, was it?" He teased.

I shoved him playfully. "Extremely. When I get a full clean bill of health, I am going to make up for all this."

"Can't wait. So what do you want to do now?"

"I guess we could watch a movie or something," I suggested. "We can just order something on one of the movie channels."

"Sounds good to me." He picked up my remote, and switched on the television. Finding the channel he wanted, he stopped so we could both look over the movies listed. "See anything good?"

"There are a few that I have been wanting to see." I pointed them out. "How about you?"

Listing his choices, we found a mutual one, and ordered it. As it started, he pulled me close to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and relaxed against him.

* * *

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, or adding me to your faves! it means alot to me. sorry this chapter took so long, I've had some severe writers block lately. Hopefully I've gotten past it, as this chapter is longer than expected, and I have part of the next one ready to go. _

_enjoy_

* * *

A couple hours later, the movie ended, and Daniel stretched. "That was good. Did you like it too?"

"Yes, it was better than I had expected," I agreed, before yawning.

"You should get some sleep, it's late," he said, standing.

"I guess I better. Are you going to…go home?"

"I can stay; I would like to stay, if that's what you want."

"I would love it if you did."

Daniel nodded, then took my hand, and led me down the hall. Turning on the light, he gestured for me to go in, then followed. As I gathered something to sleep in, he went into the bathroom, and emerged a minute later wearing only his boxers.

_He looks so good like that_, I thought to myself, and smiled as I looked him over. Trying to keep my composure, I walked past him to change into my nightgown. After changing, I looked myself over in the mirror again. My hair was a mess from not having fixed it after my shower, so I attempted to straighten it a bit. I adjusted my nightgown on my body, and then stepped out.

When I came out of the bathroom, he was already in my bed. Hearing the door open, he looked up, and smiled at me.

Seeing his gaze fixed so intently on me, I felt myself blush. "What's that look for, Doctor Jackson?"

"It's- it's just that I never in a million years thought I would be here," he gestured with his hands, "in your room, getting ready to go to sleep with you in my arms."

Smiling, I walked over to the bed, and got in, lying beside him. "I know what you mean. I never would have thought we could be together like this either." I leaned towards him, and pulled his head towards me to kiss him softly.

"It was certainly an interesting trip getting to this point, but I'm glad it happened, and that you are here with me now," I said, laughing lightly.

"You can say that again. Just don't ever scare me like that again, Sam. Back on that planet, and even after we got you back, and you were out for those few days, I was going crazy with worry."

"I'll try my best, but only if you promise the same. I don't think I could stand losing you anymore, Daniel. Especially not now, now that I have this with you."

"Ok, it's a deal. No more dying from either of us," he replied, and we both laughed.

Daniel slid down into the bed, put his arm around me, and pulled me close to him. I placed my head on his chest, and wrapped my leg around his, getting as close to him as possible. I heard him stifle a yawn, and his breathing began to become slow and even as he drifted off, me not far behind.

* * *

The sun shone through my windows, and woke me as it hit my face. I realized that I was still partially lying on Daniel, so I tried not to move too much for fear of waking him. _He looks so peaceful._ Moving slowly, I pulled away and slid carefully out of bed, an idea popping into my head.

I quietly moved across the room, and opened the door. Before going out, I glanced back to see him still sleeping serenely. Moving quickly, I went to the kitchen, and began preparing breakfast, the whole time hoping he wouldn't wake and ruin the surprise. I breathed a sigh of relief as I finished everything, and headed back to the bedroom carrying a tray of food.

Pushing the door open with my foot, I saw Daniel was just starting to stir in bed. "Good morning," I said as he opened his eyes.

As he glanced my direction, his expression turned to surprise as he noticed what was in my hands. "I thought since you have been taking care of me, I could return the favor," I explained.

"Sam, you shouldn't have," he said, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "I am supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

"I know, but you were so great in taking care of me before, so I wanted to do something for you," I argued, setting the tray down on the bed.

"Well, in that case, thanks. This looks great," he replied, looking the food over.

"Thanks." I climbed back into the bed next to him, and we began eating.

After we were finished, I got up to clear the dishes and take them to the kitchen, and Daniel insisted on helping.

"So, how do you think we should tell everyone?" I asked while we were drinking coffee later.

"I don't know. I suppose we better start with General Landry. Cam and Teal'c already know, so that just leaves Vala. I am sure the rest of the base will find out on their own soon enough."

"True. Things do have a way of getting around there very quickly. How do you think they will react?"

"Well, hopefully Landry won't take it too badly. He may have one of us leave the team, Sam. If he does, I will volunteer. You need to be out there, fighting."

"No, Daniel. If one of us has to leave-which we don't know for sure yet- then I am going to go. I can stay on base, work on technology here. You are the one that needs to be out there. You have all the knowledge that we need to fight and win out there."

"We can talk about all this later, let's just wait and see what he says. Who knows? We may be able to find a way to stay on SG-1 together," he said, taking my hand across the table.

"You're right. We shouldn't worry about it until we actually find out how he wants to proceed."

"Well," he said, standing, "no time like the present. I guess we should just go and get it over with."

I stood as well, and put our coffee mugs in the dishwasher. "Good idea. If we just go take care of it right away, then we'll know, and can plan from there. I need to take a shower. Do you need to go get a change of clothes?"

"No, I brought some with me just in case you needed me to stay. I can just shower here and then we can go to the mountain together."

"Ok. If you want, you can shower first and I'll finish cleaning up."

"You sure? I can do that while you shower. I don't mind."

"Its fine, Daniel. Go shower," I insisted, pointing down the hall.

"Ok, I'm going," he replied, laughing. "I'm not going to argue with a combat trained, gorgeous air force colonel." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door to his car to get his overnight bag.

"That's better." After he got in the shower, I loaded the dishwasher, and got it ready so that I could simply turn it on after we both showered. After that, I wiped down the counter and table, and then headed to my room to pick out some clothes.

"All yours," Daniel said, stepping into the room.

"Great, thanks," I replied, grabbing my clothes and heading for the shower myself.

* * *

A short time later, we were in Daniel's car, headed for the base. As we got closer, I became more nervous. _How is he going to take it?_ _What will happen if one of us has to leave?_

Daniel must have sensed my tension, because he reached over and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It'll be fine, really. No matter what he says, we will figure it out."

"I know, I just can't help but wonder what he will say, and what it will do to the team."

A few moments later, we pulled into the base, and headed straight for General Landry's office. I knocked, and we entered when he replied.

"Colonel Carter, how are you feeling?" He asked, then greeted Daniel.

"I'm feeling much better sir, thank you. May we speak to you for a moment?"

He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Of course. What can I do for you two?"

"It's… something on a personal level we need to discuss with you, General," Daniel started. "Sam and I, uh, we have started a relationship- a romantic one. We felt we needed to tell you immediately."

"I see," he said quietly. "And how do you both feel this will affect your team?"

"We don't know for sure yet, sir. But we would like the opportunity to prove that we can still work together professionally and leave our personal relationship at home," I responded. "If you give us the chance, we would like to prove that. If you feel it is inappropriate, then we understand. We are prepared to deal with whatever you deem is right in this situation."

"It seems like you have given this a lot of thought." We both nodded. "Well, I will have to talk to my superiors, but I am willing to give you a chance, to see if you really can separate your work and personal lives. If I hear that you cannot do that, then I will have to find a different situation."

"Thank you sir," we said in unison.

"Now, I believe you are still on medical leave, Colonel, so get off my base and go home. I assume you can take the time off to…help her mend, Doctor Jackson?" he said, smiling.

"Of--of course, General, thank you," Daniel sputtered, shocked.

"Thank you, sir," I repeated, and we left.

Shocked, we both walked in silence to the infirmary, where I decided to stop in to get a check up by Doctor Lam. "Colonel, what are you doing here? Are you feeling alright?" She asked when I walked in.

"I feel fine, thank you. I had to talk to the General about something, so I figured I would come in for that check up a little early," I explained.

"Ok, I can do that now." She led me to a private area, and Daniel headed to his office to check on some work. "So how are you doing?"

"I feel great, really. I was a little tired before, but I am good now," I said, unable to keep a smile from my face.

"I can see that. Wanna share the reason you've got that big grin on your face?"

I thought for a moment whether or not to tell her, then decided she'd find out eventually.

"I guess you'd hear about it sooner or later," I started. "Daniel and I are together."

She smiled widely. "That's great, Sam. Daniel is quite a catch, and you too really are great together. Everyone notices how close you too are. My nurses are going to be a little upset with you though," she said, laughing.

"Thanks, Carolyn. I hope your nurses aren't going to take it too badly though. I have seen some of the needles you keep around here," I joked.

"So, what is going to happen next, with you and the team, I mean?"

"Well, General Landry said he would let us try and stay on the same team for now, and as long as we don't screw up, it can stay that way."

"I think you will be fine. I know I don't know either of you all that well, but I see how you work together, and can tell how close you are."

"thanks. I hope you're right. Honestly, I'm a little nervous about the whole thing. I hope we really can keep our personal lives off base. I don't know what I'd do if the team were messed up again."

"Speaking of the team, how do you think they are going to take this news?"

"Actually, Mitchell and Teal'c already know. They found us out at my house last night."

"What about Vala?"

"Now her, I am worried about. You know as well as I do how attached to Daniel she is. I don't know how she is going to handle it at all."

"She certainly is, has been since she first met him, I think. But I think we can all agree that she has changed a lot since she joined SG-1. She has been through a lot. And don't forget, she has the whole team now, not just Daniel to support her."

"That's true. I think she will be ok."

She finished her exam, and I got off the table. "Your wounds have recovered nicely. As long as you are feeling ok, I am going to go ahead and clear you for active duty. I just want you to take today off and rest, then I'll let you go back to work tomorrow. Deal?"

"Great, thanks again. I start to get a little stir crazy being off for so long." I walked away in search of Daniel, and found him in his office, looking over some notes. "You just can't stay away for long, can you?" I teased.

"Oh, like you can. I seem to remember having to practically carry you off base the other day because you wanted to work," he reminded me.

"Point taken. Doctor Lam says I'm all healed, and am cleared for active duty, starting tomorrow. She wants me to take the rest of today off though."

"Ok, sounds good to me. This can all wait; I'll give you a ride home if you're ready."

"I'm ready, but do you think we should find Vala first and talk to her?"

"Are you sure you're up for it? Because I can talk to her myself, if you want."

"No, its ok. I think we should tell her together." He nodded, and we headed off to Vala's quarters.

Daniel knocked, and after a moment of no answer, he knocked again, and called her name. "Vala, its Daniel. You in there?" We heard some muffled noises, and a moment later she opened the door, looking tousled.

"Everything ok, Vala?"

"Yes, of course. I was…busy," she stated, still standing in the doorway.

"Ummm, ok. Do you mind if we come in, we need to talk to you about something?"

"Actually, now is not a good time. We can talk later," she said quickly, and shut the door with us standing there, shocked.

"Uh-ok. That was odd, even for her," I said. "What do you think all that was about?"

"With her, you never know. I guess we can just tell her later, let's get out of here before someone decides they need us."

* * *

_In Vala's room_

"It's ok, they're gone," Vala called into the seemingly empty room.

"What did they want?" He asked, stepping out of the closet.

"Probably came to tell me their little 'secret' I suppose."

"You're probably right. I don't think either of them would have guessed that I told you already."

"I think it is funny that it took them this long, don't you, Cameron?" She asked, walking towards him. "I also think it would have been rather funny to let them find you here like this," she said, running her hand along his bare chest.

"That, Vala, would not have been funny. I could just picture the shocked looks on their faces if they found out that we were together even before them. I think we should tell them later, when I am not half-dressed in your room," Cam replied, and pulled Vala towards him, kissing her.

* * *

When we left the base, we stopped at Daniel's so he could get more clothes, then continued on to my house.

"Well, that went better than I had hoped with the General," I said as we walked into my house. "I hope we are able to keep our promise and leave our personal lives at home."

"I think we will be ok, Sam. We've been friends for ten years, and have been very close the whole time. I don't think we will have a problem."

"I hope so," I said, settling onto the couch.

He came and sat beside me, and pulled me into his arms. "We will be, promise. I won't let anything keep us apart."

"I love you Daniel. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"I love you too," he said before kissing me.

* * *

_tbc..._


	7. Chapter 7

_here is the last chapter. It didnt end quite like I planned, but I think I may have left it open for more later. Like I said before, my muse has not been playing nice, so it has taken me forever to write anything lately. hope you like this last little bit_

* * *

The next day, we went to base together, and headed straight for Vala's room, intent on telling her before the rumors reached her. I knocked, and again we received no answer. I knocked again, then opened the door to peek in. "Vala? You here?" 

Seeing a dark and empty room, I closed the door. "Wonder where she is?"

"I'm sure we can find her around here somewhere." We checked the commissary, the infirmary, and the gym, all with no luck. Teal'c was working out in the gym, and when asked, he told us he had not seen her. "Maybe Mitchell knows where she is," Daniel said.

We headed to his office, and found his door closed and locked when we got there. "That's weird," Daniel said, trying the knob. "Mitchell, you in there?" He called.

We heard some strange noises, and the door opened a minute later. We both were shocked to see Vala sitting there, running her hands through her hair. She smiled coyly at us, "Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing. What took so long to open the door, Mitchell?" I teased.

"Well, if you were expecting some lame answer," he grinned at Daniel, "you won't get it here. Vala and I are together, have been for awhile now. Guess we were smarter than a couple of geniuses I know," he joked.

"You two, really? I never would have pictured that," Daniel said, finally. "I don't really know what to say."

"My poor Daniel," Vala said. "I didn't think it was possible to actually make you speechless."

"I think what Daniel is trying, very unsuccessfully, to say is- we're happy for you both. I think it's great. When did this happen?"

"It was awhile ago, I guess. We started spending more time together, and it just happened," Cameron explained.

"Yes, Cameron just couldn't resist me," Vala said, laughing. "He told me about you two, by the way. All I have to say is- it's about time you both stopped playing dumb!"

"Ok, wait- you all knew that Daniel and I had feelings for each other, and none of you said anything to us?" I asked, exasperated.

"We were all wagering on how long it would take you to figure it out," Vala replied. "And I won!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I don't believe it," Daniel said. "You are all crazy."

"But it was oh so much fun, Daniel. Seeing the two of you together, and neither of you realizing how much you meant to each other. Come on, now- how many times did you both have to face death before it became clear?"

"Ok, ok already. We get it. We were both dumb and blind," Daniel said, throwing his hands up. "Can we talk about something else now?"

They both laughed. "Ok, Jackson, we'll play nice. So what are you going to do now? Landry give you a hard time about staying on the same team?"

"Only a little," he started to say, then paused. "Wait a second- how have you gotten away with staying on the same team? Didn't he say anything to you?"

"Actually, yes. He was worried that it would affect our team relationship, and our actions offworld, but he said we could try it. Plus, Vala is technically an alien, so there aren't exactly any regulations to stop us," he explained. "I assume he told you the same thing, that you would get a chance to prove yourself?"

"Yep," I said. "It gives me more confidence that Daniel and I can handle it knowing you two have been doing ok."

"You'll be fine, Carter. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Mitchell. So, now what do we all do? Just go about our personal lives at home, and act like normal here and on missions?"

"That's right. It's been working fine for us," he replied. "Speaking of work, I hear you were cleared for active duty, Carter. You ready to get back to work?"

"Definitely."

"Great, let's go tell Landry we are ready for our next mission then, and get back to kicking some Ori ass."

Looking to them, I thought to myself that if they could make it work, then Daniel and I would have no problems either. I laughed with the rest of them, then we all headed out to go and save the world once again.

* * *

_the end...maybe..._


End file.
